The basic assumption of this study is that binge eating occurs in both obese and normal weight individuals and that, regardless of weight status, there are similarities due to bingeing which may help explain some of the descrepancies in the population according to the parameter of bingeing and compare them to a volunteer sample of the normal weight population, similarly categorized.